Heart of a Mirror
by starfighter48
Summary: What if Kanna was actually a girl that had her memory and body changed by Naraku when she was just a child? When Naraku loses control of Kanna and she remembers and escapes, how far will she go in a world where everyone despises her?KanxSou Chap:1 done!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: Got this idea when I was trying to sleep and decided to start thinking about story ideas. This one is going to be a hard one but hopefully, I can manage this. Of course, the pairing will be SoutaxKanna! Anyways, review anonymous or logged in and now, on with the chapter!

Prologue:

"Get back here!" boomed a voice from an open window!

A little girl ran quickly through the crowd of people who looked in all directions to see who the woman in the window was yelling at. Her jet black hair flew in every direction and kept getting in the way of her sight. Brown eyes darted in every direction to see if anybody was following her.

Sure enough, two grubby men with sticks were running after her at a quick pace. She pressed the bundle of rags in her hand closely to her chest continued her frantic running.

"Damn runt runs fast." Said one of the two men with heavy breaths.

"Probably use to this too, the damn brat!" shouted the other man.

The latter ran ahead as he was more built than the other and was quickly gaining distance. She looked back and gasped in surprise. She looked ahead of her to find a suitable place to run to or hide in and saw a white sheet spread like a curtain.

'_Perfect! I can hide behind there if he doesn't catch up.' _She thought hopefully.

The girl leaped a rock in her way and slipped behind the white sheet.

"Don't think I can't see you!" shouted her chaser.

He ran right through the sheet and expected himself to run into the thief child. Instead, he felt nothing under his feet!

"Oh crap…" groaned the man as his body plunged into the river used for laundry for the village.

The girl giggled as he was pushed away by the current. She stretched her legs and arms which were aching from the last punishment she had received. The rags were still held tightly in her arms. It was the only thing she could take from the woman before she was caught.

She opened up the bundle and it revealed a beautiful mirror. The mirror shined like a thousand pearls and just by looking at it, the person would not bother to look at their reflection.

"I wish I didn't have to sell it." Mumbled the girl sadly.

She turned around to go back to her shelter when she felt a skin on skin contact on her face. A hand had punched her in the face and she saw multi colored stars dance along her eyesight. She moaned in pain and fell into dark unconsciousness as she felt another blow aimed at her already fragile body.

Hours Later:

Moans of pain escaped the girl's lips as her body tried to awaken itself. Only one of her eyelids worked and the other was brutally swollen and covered in a purplish hue. Her pale skin was left with bruises and it hurt like hell!

"…The mirror…" whispered the girl.

She dragged her scarred hand along the ground and hissed in pain. Blood was leaking from a cut wound on the palm of her hand. She made one more attempt and sighed when she felt the cool surface of the beautiful mirror.

"Thank you." She said to thin air.

But something felt wrong. When she ran her fingers along the delicate glass, she felt lines run in-between her smooth fingers. She slowly raised her head and her face contorted in agonizing pain. But she continued until her head was raised high enough to looked down at the mirror. Of course, her hand left blood streaks along the mirror.

"No, please no!" screamed the girl at the mirror.

Cracks covered the mirror and nearly ruined the beauty of the mirror. The girl noticed muddy footprints on the edges of the mirror and her mind slowly realized the terrible truth, someone had stepped on the mirror.

She picked up the mirror and was surprised to find that the mirror did not shatter to pieces. It held in place as if wanting to always stay together.

"Will he still take it?" wondered the girl.

She had recently started to steal things from people in the village and sold the items to a strange man that kept himself hidden just outside the village. He paid her money and food for the items and she happily accepted them.

Nobody took care of her and no one even thought of helping her. The girl was sure that the brown haired man was the only one who cared about her existence.

Her parents abandoned her and everyday, she had to suffer the pain of watching them walk right past her while casting looks of hate in her direction. Everyday she cried and wished for her suffering to end but she was afraid of death and the man who gave her things would be sad for her.

The girl took one of the rags and wrapped her hair in a messy ponytail. She would have looked much better if someone would just give her a comb. But it would not matter, for all she thought about was the wanting for food and love and the handsome man and the local priestess who cared for her. Well, at least she thought he did.

The girl thought about what had happened. She snapped her fingers and remembered there were two men. The other must have discovered her and took action. He must have wanted revenge for his comrade who was being washed away with the current.

"I'm going to have to be more careful. The beatings were never this bad."

The girl looked for a suitable sized stick and when she hooked it under her arm; she slowly limped back to the village. Besides, she had nowhere else to go and she knew only one home, even if she was not wanted there.

Entrance of the Village:

The trail to the village was made by the wild animals walking through many years ago. It was pretty easy to follow and looked harmless, which it was. The whole village was all farmers excluding the local priestess, who was their only defense against demons.

The priestess only came out once a month to examine the village. She spent most of her time with the thief girl. Nobody understood why but if she wanted to, there was no one who could stop her. The other time she came out was when the village was in trouble which, for hundreds of years, had not happened yet.

The girl sneaked through a hidden passage on the left of the wooden fence that protected the village. She swiftly made her way through but was surprised it was silent.

"It's only the afternoon…, where is everybody?" wondered the girl.

A nauseating scent filled the girl's senses and she gagged. It smelled terrible and the girl felt dread fill in the pit of her stomach. She stepped out of the passage and choked on her next breath.

"Oh my god!" screamed the girl.

The hundreds of villagers that she had known or hated were strewn and thrown everywhere. Their bodies were mangled and bite marks were apparent on their tanned skin. Some held farming equipment in their hands, which were covered in blood. They must have defended themselves only to be killed also.

The girl made her way through the horrible scene and made a dash to the priestess's shrine. She broke down the splintered door and frantically searched for their protector. She saw a flash of white and looked down. A piece of paper was on the ground and looked hastily written.

She picked it up and held it up to the light to read.

"I make my leave to today. I do not want to be the priestess of this town any longer!

-Hinata"

The girl scrunched up the note in her hands and tears welled up in her eyes. Their protector had betrayed them, and now this ironic event had happened. Without a protector, her village was in ruins. She curled up into a ball on the floor and just lay there, sobbing and she was pitied with sleep.

Earlier That Day:

Hinata smirked as she saw the demons rip apart the village. She was watching from high above a cliff and was amused by the event that was taking place right before her eyes.

She had changed her robes into the color of black. This village was not well known so nobody would notice a small village just disappearing.

"Foolish villagers, believing that they could contain be in **there**forever, what a pathetic mistake!" she said, emphasizing "there".

"Maybe I should help those demons; I do believe that this is taking to much of my time."

Hinata drew her sacred bow high and it pulsed with a dark energy. She released tens of arrows repeatedly and they all struck at random. Some hit demons, some hit humans. Some villagers looked up and saw their once trusted priestess on a cliff, going for another strike.

"Why Hinata? Why?" begged a villager who was on a roof and could clearly see Hinata.

Hinata just shook her head, smiled, aimed the bow at the villager, and fired…

Night Time:

The girl bolted upwards. She was drenched cold sweat and shivered at the dream. But the dream was so realistic and seemed to tell her about what happened. She looked at the mirror she was carrying and realized it was pulsing with energy. She did a double take, but it already returned to normal.

"I must have imagined it." Whispered the girl and she got up.

She had no chance living here, so she decided to run away. She would find a village and make a fresh start. But she needed food and was desperate for it. The mirror was going to be worth something even if it was cracked and dirty.

The girl pulled out the messy ponytail and shook her head. Flakes of mud were spread out and covered the walls. She left the priestess's temple and walked down the stairs behind it. A clearing was in front of her and she searched with her eyes. The man was supposed to be here.

"Oh no, what if he died?" She whispered, despair clearly in her voice.

"I am here, child. Come deeper into the forest, where they will not find you…" said a soothing voice.

The voice made her feel as if she was on a cloud and she dreamily walked father into the clearing. Her face looked as if it was mesmerized and it only showed pure joy.

"Come closer my dear…" continued the voice.

She nodded and picked up her pace. She passed the clearing and soon found her self right beside a wagon. It still had the familiar purple curtain that hid him from her view until he opened it and greeted her. She put her hands behind her that still held the mirror and waited patiently.

A few minutes passed and the voice said,

"Welcome, my child, did you bring what I have asked for?" wondered the voice.

"Yes sir, I have brought what you wanted." Said the girl eagerly.

The curtain opened and a man's face was shown. His air was the color of dark bark and it looked like he had eye shadow on his face.

"May I see the item you requested?" asked the man.

She suddenly felt guilty. The object was broken, would he be sad?

She revealed the item and he studied it. His face suddenly turned darker and she swore she saw a sudden tint of red appear in his eyes.

"Foolish girl, why do you bring me a destroyed artifact!" shouted the man.

The girl stuttered for words but he silenced her with a whistle from his mouth. He brought out a hand and touched her forehead.

"Tell me girl…, what is the name the villagers call you in the village? Or should I say, what **was** the name they called you?" he said, venom pouring through his words.

"I don't want to say it!" shouted the girl and she felt her him put pressure on her forehead.

"Tell me or you will regret it." Whispered the man.

The girl hiccupped and tried to move his hand away, but yelped when she started digging into her skin.

"They call me nothing! Okay! Was that good enough for you!" screamed the girl.

The man muttered something and put his mouth next to her ear,

"I am Naraku and you shall now become what you have been named!"

A bright light filled the darkness and the only thing that was heard was a scream breaking through the chilly darkness…

End of Prologue

End Note: This felt awesome to write! I'll keep continuing but remember to review because it gets kind of hard to write without reviews. I accept all reviews and expect many things for Kanna to handle and I'm out!

-starfighter48


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway, whatsoever.

A.N.: Decided to continue because of the reviewers. Thanks to the following people

**Starlights: Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**GoGoBoomer: Thanks for agreeing with Kanna and Souta!**

**Lilaclullaby: Yeah, Naraku was always a bastard although he is a cool villain.**

**Ryolover158: It's off to a promising start? Thanks for the compliment.**

**Zoobear: It will be soon so keep an eye out!**

**Faded Moonlight: I will and shall write more!**

**MinamiTheSlayer: Hinata is an OC and it is a KanxSouta pairing.**

**Kitsune-MiMIK: You don't have to ask, I will update.**

**Yvonne ykonyk: I hope I can finish this so you can read more.**

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! Now, on with the story!

Chapter One: Web of Deceit

Kanna squirmed in her sleep. Cold sweat was beading on her brow as she tried to escape her dreaded nightmares. Sleep was probably the only time she showed the one emotion she knew the most: fear. Her body began to shake and she moaned in pain. Her dream started out wonderful and than turned into complete hell. A girl lay in front of her, the girl of her dream.

"Who are you?" whispered Kanna to the fallen girl

The girl was unconscious but her head rose anyways and she stood like a rag doll. Her arms were all droopy but her legs finally seemed to stand firm. The girl glared a Kanna and than she blew up into purple dust. The dust expanded and surrounded Kanna.

"I can't breathe." Mouthed Kanna as she clawed for oxygen.

Kanna held her throat and grabbed desperate for anything that could support her. The ground disappeared under her and she fell. Walls were beginning to close around her and they slowly changed. The girl's face appeared on them. They shrieked the way she did every time Kanna's dream ended and turned into this _nightmare._

"Let me go!" screamed Kanna as she searched for her weapon.

"_Never trust again, Kanna. Never trust again, Kanna._" Repeated the faces.

Kanna tried to cover her ears but when she looked at them, they had turned into the mirrors the girl had before it broke. The shined and brightly and the girl's face appeared on both of them.

"_Never trust again, Kanna. Never trust again!"_

Kanna angrily smashed the mirrors together and their laughs echoed as if she were playing. The mirrors were now dirty and destroyed just like when the girl had given them to Naraku. A hand burst from the purple dust and grabbed her. Tentacles began to choke her and she realized she was dying.

"_Become what you have been named. Become what you have been named._" A dark voice boomed.

A sudden ray of light shined and the purple dust vanished. Kanna felt herself rising but heard one last thing before she reached the light,

"I will come back for you Kanna. You will never escape…"

"Kanna you idiot, wake up!"

A fan was about to smack her face when Kanna caught it. She opened her eyes quickly and say Kagura looming over her like a vulture.

"Get up Kanna or Naraku will be furious."

Kanna nodded and threw the fan out the window. Kagura screamed in shock and raced after her prized weapon of choice.

"Next time, just wake me up normally." Called Kanna back after she heard Kagura cursing her.

She quickly went into a cleaning room and bathed and put on some clothes. She threw on her usual attire and picked up her mirror on a white table. She exited the small room and began to make her way down the corridors. Servants ran past her and bowed before passing her. There was no disrespect to the higher demons of this castle.

The corridors was like a winding maze but somehow Kanna was easily able to navigate herself to her destination. She silently moved into the room and stood beside Naraku.

"Sit down Kanna." Said Naraku.

She obediently sat down on the ground and held up her mirror. But to her surprise, he ordered her to put away her mirror. She almost acted confused but decided against it because nothingness was supposed to have no emotion.

"Do you not wish to spy on the half-demon Inuyasha today Naraku? Asked Kanna almost curiously.

Naraku put a hand to his chin and his face changed, as if he was in deep thought. A few minutes passed and he finally spoke.

"Kanna, do you have dreams when you sleep?" questioned Naraku.

Kanna knew she could not lie but she felt that she would get in trouble if she were to tell him about what happened in her dreams.

"Yes Naraku, I have been having dreams at night."

Naraku's face seemed to darken as he heard her say that. Kanna remembered what happened to Kagura when she got in trouble and she did not want to face that kind of pain.

"Kanna, I want you to answer truthfully to the next question or you will receive a severe punishment for lying to me. Do you understand?"

Kanna nearly choked on her breath. Would a simple question really decide if she would continue to live in this world? She knew she had no other choice and nodded hesitantly.

"What do you dream about when you are asleep?"

His question was simple and easy to respond to but Kanna knew she could not reveal what was in her dreams. Somehow, she felt that Naraku might be responsible for her dreams. So she decided to make up a cock and bull story.

"Well…, I always dream about destroying Inuyasha and his friends, if you must know Naraku."

Naraku looked at her for the longest time and finally waved his hand. She took that as a signal to leave and quickly left the room, leaving Naraku by himself. He noticed that Kanna had left her mirror on the ground. His hands casually picked it up and his fingers danced along the surface. The mirror shined with energy and Naraku shushed it.

"Be patient. She is learning things she is not supposed to. Why don't we give her a little surprise for betraying my orders? Perhaps this will keep her in line…"

Naraku body began to mutate and change, he grunted in effort and a small black orb filled his hand. His body changed back and he was breathing heavily. The orb flew and entered the mirror. It shined dark purple and than turned back to normal.

Kanna came walking back and noticed that Naraku was holding her mirror. She had remembered that she had left her weapon in Naraku's room and went to get it back.

"Naraku, can I have the mirror back?"

He nodded and tossed it to her. She stuck out her hand and grabbed it swiftly. She left the room once again and did not notice the small smile on Naraku's lips.

"You will never escape."

**Shadow Lands, 500 Yards East of Naraku's Castle:**

Inuyasha's had his face to the ground as he looked for a scent. His eyes were filled with concentration he swore he smelt a tiny whiff of Naraku. Even though it was daytime, it seemed as if it was nighttime. A gigantic mountain loomed over them and it cast a great shadow over the land. Many people were fearful of the place because even if the sun was facing the opposite direction, the shadow remained. The shadow was much darker that normal and kept some people from seeing anything.

"This way everyone, I think we're getting closer." Said Inuyasha to the ground.

Kagome had a flashlight that helped guide them most of the way. The bulb revealed dead trees and animal bodies which were strewn everywhere. The level of fear rose as they wondered who had done this. Inuyasha's face suddenly hit something and he picked it up curiously.

"A feather…, everybody get down!" shouted Inuyasha as he tackled Kagome to the ground along with Shippou, who was on Kagome's head at the time.

Bright blades of winds showered the ground and rock was carelessly thrown up. The animal bodies were destroyed and everyone appeared to be safe from the blast. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Kagura.

"Over hear, idiot." Said Kagura from the darkness.

Kagome purified one of her arrows and held it up. The shadow shrieked and seemed to hide under the intense light. It revealed that Inuyasha had nearly cut Miroku in the throat while Kagura was standing behind him. Miroku hit him once on the head with his staff and turned Inuyasha around. Inuyasha shook out of his embarrassment and lunged at Kagura.

"Coming at me directly is a bad choice Inuyasha."

Kagura waved her fan and Inuyasha was blown away. He flipped and landed on his feet and quickly made another lunge.

Miroku prepared to bring out his wind tunnel but noticed the poisonous insects of Naraku. He swore in anger and used his staff to go at Kagura. Sango whistled for Kirara and she was already preparing to throw Hiraikotsu. Kagura sensed the danger and threw a blade of wind at Sango which cut her arm and caused her to drop her weapon.

"Damn it!" cursed Sango as he held her useless arm. She knew that if she picked up the heavy weapon, it would cause more blood to flow. She hopped off while Kirara charged forward. The cat demon slammed her head into Kagura who let out a whoosh of air. She was sent flying back and crashed into a boulder.

"It's time to end this Kagura!" shouted Inuyasha.

He slammed his feet into the ground and he flew into the air. His white but almost silver hair flew behind him as he went to give the deathblow. The Tetsusaiga was pointed downwards as he focused all of his energy into his attack.

"Take this!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagura closed her eyes and waited for the crushing impact. She waited for a few more seconds and opened her eyes. Kanna had rushed forward and blocked the incoming assault. Her mirror crackled with overflowing energy and Kanna looked extremely strained while Inuyasha looked pissed off. Kagura looked at the mirror in amazement but her face turned to shock as she noticed that the mirror was beginning to show signs of cracking.

"Kanna, what the hell-" began Kagura but was cut off my Kanna.

"Go Kagura, I'll hold them off for now." Whispered Kanna emotionlessly.

Kagura nodded quickly and drew a feather from her hair. It grew instantly and she got away before anybody could get her.

"You'll pay for that Kanna." Said Inuyasha.

"We'll see about that." Responded Kanna.

He smirked at the challenge and he leaped off. Kanna got in a defensive position and watched them to see if they would attack.

"How about I show something new that I've learned...?" Said Kanna with a deadly voice.

She raised her mirror and spun it on her hand. She opened her mouth and shouted,

"Soul Torture!"

Inuyasha felt a burning sensation in his chest and grabbed at it fiercely. His breathing became ragged as he gasped for air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" shrieked Kagome as she ran to help him.

But as soon as she had gotten at least 2 meters near him, she also felt a burning sensation. She stepped back quickly and glared at Kanna.

"What are you doing to Inuyasha!" said Kagome, demanding and answer.

Kanna just shrugged casually and said,

"I'm simply using the energy around him to crush his soul."

Kanna did not want to reveal that her new ability drained her of energy at a fast rate. She might have to let go if she wanted to survive.

'_Damn it._' Thought Kanna as she cursed herself.

"Take this!" The shout broke Kanna from her wandering mind.

A purifying arrow shot through the air and struck Kanna' mirror in the center like a target. Kanna tried to shake it off but stopped when she heard a shriek come from her mirror. Her weapon crackled with energy and Inuyasha was freed from the torture. But the sudden burst of energy made Kanna drop the mirror.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down as Kanna's mirror hit the ground and cracked in two. A burst of light shot from the sky and struck the right side of the mirror. It flipped through the air and landed on the mountain which was already beginning to cover the land in its shadow.

"Well, well, well Kanna. It seems that I was correct when I said you were weak." Said a voice high a top the mountain.

"Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha as he got up and dusted himself off.

While everyone had their attention on Naraku, Kanna was on her knees in the dirt. Her hand held the broken mirror and gripped it tightly, causing a tiny drop of blood to drop.

"Why does this mirror feel so familiar to me?" wondered Kanna.

Her mind seemed to click and Kanna's eyes suddenly turned completely white. It was as if her mind had a trigger which activated if this were to happen. The memories of what she had done with were Naraku were completely erased. Memories driven to the corner of her mind rushed in and took their place. In just a few seconds, Kanna would no longer be Kanna anymore.

She would be _nothing…_

End Note: I hope everyone knows what the ending means. Remember to review if you read and expect my other stories to be updated too! Anyways, thanks for the support and I'm out!

-starfighter48


End file.
